Rue's Story
by theunknowndancer
Summary: This is Rue's POV of the Hunger Games with a bit of a twist at the end...Sorry I suck at writing summaries, but please read and review!I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HUNGER GAMES RELATED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I look at the pouring rain outside. Today was the reaping day and nothing could stop it.

I decide to go work in the field until it's time to go. It always seems to relax me singing

to the mockingjays. I grab a jacket and slip outside. As I walk to the field, I see my best

friend and crush, Jessie. "Hey!" I choke out a small "hi" as I try to hide a blush.

"You goin' to the field?" I question, hoping he would say yes. "Yeah. You want to

come?" "Sure. Let's race." I say happily. We run through the field like little children.

The rain finally stopped so we sit. "Jessie?" I ask, having concern in my voice.

"What Rue?"

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?"

"Well, this is your first year in the reaping. I don't see why not, but don't worry. They

won't pick you."

I forgot that Jessie was a year older than me. He's already been through the worries for

a year. I smiled reassuring him I was fine but was interrupted by a loud bang. It's time to

go to town hall. He gives me an assuring squeeze as we separate into boys and girls.

Jen Woods welcomes us to the center and says "May the odds be ever in your favor!

Girls first!" She reaches into one of clear bowls and reads "Rue Lancaster" I gulp and

hold back the tears. I slowly walk to the stage and stare straight into Jessie's eyes. He

looks away, probably ashamed to look.

"Onto the guys!" she says cheerfully. Jen clears her throat before saying, "Thresh Jones,

please join the stage!" Thresh puts a solemn face on while he walks up. "These tributes

will be in the 74th annual Hunger Games! Good luck!"

Jen pushed Thresh and I into the Justice Building. My family was the first thing that

busted through the door. They sobbed and just held me close until the Peacekeepers

escorted them out. Next came Jessie. He slowly dragged his feet not looking me in the

eye. I put his chin up and smiled. I knew I wanted to see and remember Jessie's face

before I die.

"Jessie." I say as tears form.

"What is it Rue?"

"I just wanted you to know that I…I…love you," I said.

"Oh Rue! I love you too. Why did you have to get picked? Well, it does not matter. Fight

for me, fight for us."

"I will. I will be the last tribute standing."

I held him in my arms for the remaining minutes, in utter silence (except for a few

sobs). As the Peacekeepers come in, we are still linked as one. They begin pulling him

away, but before they did, we shared a kiss. I don't know how I am going to make it, but

I will for him, for us.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Thanks for reading my first fanfiction! Please review! Thanks, theunknowndancer Anyways… Rue is in the train already… pretty close to the Capital.

Chapter 2

I look outside the window of the train. All I could think of was Jessie. Why did I have lie to him? There was no way I could make it out of the Hunger Games. Besides, I am only 12. What good does that do? I glance down at the food. Oh, how I hated the Capital!They spoil themselves with the finest of items while we have to work our butts off, have little food, and have a chance of dying every single day. They probably want us to savor the food before we are die. _No Rue! Stay positive! You have someone waiting for you to go home._ With Jen blabbing about plans for sponsors, I make a plan for survival, the main key to winning. But what about Thresh? He's practically my family. I just hope he won't have to kill me, or worse, for me to kill him.

We finally arrived at the Capitol knowing that doomsday was coming closer. Jen says in her Capital accent, "It's time to shine! Inside those gates, there will be stylists waiting to groom you, but don't refuse anything. Do you two understand?" Thresh and I quickly nod, swiftly going through the gates. My hands grasp the handles and unveil what is behind the golden door. All I see is the color gold. The drapes, chairs, tables,everything. I go to the District 11 table and see a man and woman. The man had golden eyes of a fox. That was the only thing that was the Capitol's. Everything else was pure human from there on out. The woman was the complete opposite. She was a light tint of green with pink flower tattoos surrounding her eyes. Her hair was a neon purple.

"Hello, I am Jaden, and this is my assistant, Anastasia," said the man. "So which of you am I going to primp up?" hisses Anastasia. "Well, why not this one?" Jaden says pointing in my direction. She nods and drags me over to a different station and starts curling my hair. Usually, you would think a person from the capital would go extreme with everything, but no, she makes me look more innocent then having a fight to the soon. I close my eyes for one moment then POOF! I am no longer in my reaping clothes but what is to be a Cinderella dress.

Jen drags us to our interviews where I take a seat next to Thresh and a tribute from 10. It seems as if seconds fly by when Thresh is called up. Of course, he is barely talking, letting Caesar do the rest. The buzzer goes off and I'm being called up to the stage. The lights make me go blind for a moment, but I eventually find the seat. "So Rue, are you ready for the Hunger Games?" Caesar asked."As ready as I'll ever be," I say trying not to show how nervous and scared I am. "Well, there's nothing to be afraid of," he says calmly. _Oh really Caesar? Nothing to be afraid of? Yeah right! I'm gonna' be one of those people in the bloodbath! _I quickly nod and say "Right." "So do you want to say a message to anyone in particular?" I think really hard. Should I tell the truth? _Well, why not?_ "Actually there is Caesar." I look straight into the camera. "Jessie, I am going to do all I can to win. The promise will stay intact," I say smiling as my eyes start to water. Before Caesar questions who Jessie is and the promise, the buzzer goes off. I rush to my seat and allow myself a single teardrop to fall.


End file.
